


Little Romanoff

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Avengers AU - Fandom, Marvel AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Little Romanoff

* * *

Sitting at the dining room, your arms were on the table, and your forehead was resting on your forearms. “Ow.” You moaned, your head throbbing as you waited for your aspirin to take effect. It was the night after your birthday, and your sister had insisted that you go all out. You were currently loathing Nat for it. Ever since you were younger she knew exactly how to make things sound awesome, and then it wound up going sideways.

Feeling a hand on your back, you were assuming it was the woman in question. “Need anything, babe?” Came the voice of your fiance, Clint.

“Revenge on my sweet older sister?” You muttered, making him chuckle.

“How about I make you a cup of coffee, and something to eat? I know some perfect hangover breakfasts.” He reminded you, making you think to when you saw each other in college.

Holding up a thumb, you agreed. “Hit me, handsome.” You heard him chuckle before he kissed the top of your head.

* * *

Clint was setting down your breakfast as the others started making their way into the dining room. You sat up, wincing at the light. “What…in the hell is that?” You tilted your head slightly to take in the concoction on the plate in front of you. “Please tell me there’s nothing weird in my coffee.” You asked playfully, lifting up your mug to look in it before looking over towards your other half.

“That, my beautiful fiance, is a crispy smashed burger, on an english muffin with bacon, avocado, Colby Jack, a fried egg, and a spicy jalapeno Hollandaise.” He said proudly, moving back to get his own plate, and his own coffee.

“What are you torturing my little sister with?” Nat asked, raising an eyebrow as she moved to the kitchen to get her own breakfast.

Clint sipped his coffee before answering. “Hangover cure. You know they almost always work, Nat.” He shrugged.

She nodded. “True.” She agreed, having been friends with Clint for many years. “At least I know she’s in good hands when it comes to hangovers.” Nat teased her friend with a smile.

Bruce glanced at Tony, noting the confused look on his face. “Issues, Tony?” He asked, wondering what had him looking like that.

“I woke up alone…” He said, sounding perplexed and slightly annoyed. That wasn’t something he was exactly used to.

Nat rolled her eyes. “No, he was too busy with my sister in my dreams.” She spit out before her eyes went wide, looking around. “Oops…” For one of the few times in your life, you watched your sister’s cheeks turn a deep red.

Your chewing slowed as you stared at her, blinking. Once you’d swallowed, you licked your lips. “Um, what?” You asked quietly.

“Uh, yeah…In my dream we were all back in college.” She started awkwardly, all eyes on her. “Tony threw a frat party. Long story short- you two got beyond drunk and slept together.” You and Tony glanced at each other, and then looked away. “You ended up doing the walk of shame the next morning…” Nat told you.

Clint stared at Tony, a look of annoyance on his face. _“I can’t believe you two had sex in her dream!”_ You couldn’t help but giggle at how he sounded. It was amusing.

 _“I’m sorry it was a one time thing, we were very drunk and it was in someone else’s subconscious.”_ Tony said sarcastically, giving his friend a bored look. “Why aren’t you getting all weird with Nat? She’s the one dreaming of me sleeping with her little sister!” He pointed to her defensively.

You simply focused on your breakfast, not wanting to wind up making things worse somehow. Clint turned to Nat. “Yeah, that is kinda weird.” He raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged. “Think how I feel. It’s making me question ever drinking again. Not if that’s what I think of.” Nat shuddered. “I just hope I forget about this dream soon.”

Tony looked thoughtful. “Did she at least have a good time?” He asked, making everyone stare. “What? I’m curious.” He shrugged.


End file.
